Watashi wa sitto shimasu
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: Watashi wa sitto shimasu!ya,aku cemburu karena tidak semua orang seberuntung gadis kecil itu dan salah satunya aku./kau memiliki aku Sakura./sekarang Sasuke tahu bahwa si gadis sempurna seperti Sakura pun memiliki rasa cemburu terhadap hal yang selama initidak pernah dia syukuri./semacam prequel "Haru no Sakura" dimana perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya terhadap Sakura./abaikan genre XD


_**Watashi wa shitto shimasu**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sasuke**_ _ **, Sakura**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **dll.**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sakura bertemu Sasuke di depan sekolahnya. Sasuke menunggunya dan itu membuat senyuman gadis bersurai merah muda dengan mata emeraldnya berbinar senang. Dia cepat-cepat berpamit kepada dua temannya yang memandangnya sebal. Pasalnya hari ini mereka akan nongkrong di kafe biasanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~" gadis itu memanggil manja pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx. Sang pemuda yang menggunakan seragam _gakuen_ itu hanya mendengus melihat sang gadis tersenyum centil padanya. Dirinya berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Seperti biasa pemuda itu cuek.

Sakura mendengus, "Tumben kau menjemputku. Kau rindu padaku?" Sakura tertawa jenaka.

"Jangan konyol. Kebetulan saja aku lewat tepat saat jam kau pulang."

"Benarkah?" Sakura cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit berbohong. Hari ini dia bolos jam terakhir yang bertepatan jam pulang Sakura. Dia jenuh dengan mata pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan dan dia hanya ingin pulang bersama gadis itu. Naruto, pemuda pirang sahabatnya berkata bahwa pagi tadi Sakura terlihat pucat dan Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan saja dan memang wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Tidak, Sasuke tidak perhatian berlebihan terhadap Sakura, hanya saja dia peduli karena Sakura juga teman mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin lewat taman," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke agar berbelok melewati taman.

"Itu rute yang lebih jauh dari biasanya. Akan lebih cepat menuju stasiun jika lewat sana Sakura," Sasuke menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Tapi aku ingin lewat taman yang di sana. Aku hanya ingin sekali-sekali berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura cemberut. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum bergumam mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu memekik kegirangan dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masih berjalan di depannya. Senyum manisnya terbit kala membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti mereka bisa bersama selamanya. Sakura tahu ini bukan kencan namun dia cukup bahagia hanya dengan pulang bersama Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah kala tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan sampai rumah jika kau berjalan seperti siput," ujar Sasuke menyindir.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke. Dua langkah di depan Sasuke dirinya berbalik dan berjalan mundur, "Baiklah, biarkan tuan putri berjalan duluan pangeran." Sakura tertawa mendengar Sasuke mendengus di belakang sana. Dia kembali berjalan normal dan melihat sekeliling taman.

Begitu banyak sepasang kekasih yang seumuran dengannya sedang berkencan. Sakura mengoceh betapa manisnya kedua pasangan yang berada di bawah pohon sakura kala si lelaki mencoba mengambil kelopak bunga sakura di rambut hitam si gadis, atau berkomentar tentang apa yang dia lihat di sepanjang jalan di taman.

Sakura tidak cemburu sungguh, meskipun saat ini dia sendiri namun dia tak merasa kesepian. Masih banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan di usianya yang masih empat belas tahun ini. Dia masih ingin mengejar mimpinya. Biarlah mereka berpadu kasih seperti yang mereka inginkan. Dia cukup bahagia hanya dengan berjalan bersama Sasuke. Dia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa bersama Sasuke selamanya.

"Lihat, bangku dekat air mancur itu Sasuke- _kun_!" seru Sakura yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman oleh Sasuke. "Bukankah mereka romantis,"

Sasuke dapat melihat lengkungan tipis di bibir gadis di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum hanya dengan melihat sepasang kekasih bermadu cinta.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke acuh.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku cemburu."

"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih."

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan mundur agar dapat melihat Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli jika saat ini aku sendirian karena ketika dewasa nanti aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ akan bersama selamanya," ucap Sakura girang.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau yakin sekali aku mau menikahimu." Sasuke sering mendengar Sakura berkata seolah dirinya akan bersama gadis itu nantinya. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura menyukainya namun dia tidak mau tahu dan selalu menyangkal ucapan gadis merah muda di hadapannya.

" _Mochiron_ ," Sakura tertawa.

"Perhatikan jalanmu _baka_!" ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura akan menabrak seseorang. Sakura berbalik dan meminta maaf pada orang tersebut.

Sasuke tidak tahu jalan pikiran gadis ini. Dia mudah di tebak namun sulit di mengerti. Dan Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan gadis itu sebisa mungkin.

Sakura bahkan tidak cemburu ketika menoleh sebelah kiri mendapati sepasang kekasih berciuman dekat ayunan tempat bermain anak-anak. _Seharusnya kedua kekasih itu tahu tempat, beruntung anak kecil tidak berada di sana_ , batin Sakura Tunggu dulu, lihat! Lima langkah dari tempat sepasang kekasih tadi ada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan gaun merah sederhananya tengah terbuai dengan lantunan lagu yang sedang di senandungkan ayah si gadis lalu si gadis menyebutkan judul sebuah lagu yang di nyanyikan si ayah. Kemudian Sakura dapat melihat ibu muda mengahampiri si gadis dan ayahnya membawa satu cup es krim jumbo. Ibu itu duduk di ayunan yang muat untuk empat orang dan memangku sang gadis kemudian sang ayah ikut duduk di hadapan keduanya. _Lihat mereka berebut es krim, aku bahkan bisa membeli sepuluh_ , batin Sakura. Kemudian Sakura terdiam, dan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya cemburu dengan gadis kecil itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari langkahnya terhenti. Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memanggil nama gadis itu berulang kali namun dia masih diam mematung dengan tatapan...terluka? Sasuke mengikuti atensi gadis itu dan dia mengerti.

Sakura memandang pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan cemburu, Sasuke tahu itu meski baru pertama Sasuke melihat tatapan itu namun dia merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan seperti itu. Itu sudah biasa hanya saja ini terasa lebih.

"Kau ingin es krim?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura membuatnya tersentak. "Kau terus melihat mereka. Ku pikir kita bisa membeli es krim sebentar di sana," Sasuke menunjuk mobil penjual es krim yg tak jauh dari keluarga tadi. Bukan, bukan itu yang sebenarnya Sasuke ingin katakan. Namun dirinya bukan orang yang pandai menghibur atau merubah suasana hati orang membaik dan satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah membawa gadis itu menjauh dari pandangan yang membuat gadis itu dalam mood buruk dan mengalihkan dengan sesuatu yang dia sukai seperti es krim.

Sakura mengangguk. Jika dalam keadaan _baik_ dia akan loncat kegirangan terlebih Sasuke yang menawari itu duluan namun sayang moodnya buruk hingga hanya untuk sekedar menyadari betapa manisnya ajakan Sasuke ataupun es krim yang pemuda itu tawarkan.

Setelah membeli satu cup es krim untuk Sakura mereka mencari bangku kosong yang jauh dari keramaian. Es krim strawberry dengan chocochip di atasnya hanya di mainkan dengan sendok oleh Sakura. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukainya atau rasanya yang tidak enak. Sungguh, ini rasa yang dia sukai dan Sakura yakin jika rasa es krim ini sangat enak hanya saja Sakura merasa semua hambar. Bukan lidahnya namun hatinya yang merasa begitu cemburu membuat semua hambar. Dia ingin menangis namun dia merasa bodoh jika menangisi hal yang orang lain anggap tak penting. Bahkan liquid bening itu pun tidak ingin keluar dari emerald nya dan itu membuatnya marah. Biasanya dia mudah menangis dengan hal-hal tak penting.

"Kau cemburu," itu seperti pernyataan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu jengah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Dia tidak suka. Lebih baik jika Sakura cerewet, mengganggu, melakukan hal konyol atau merayunya meskipun sebenarnya dia juga tidak menyukainya. Sasuke terdiam, jadi yang manakah yang _tidak_ dia sukai? Sakura yang mengganggunya atau Sakura yang diam seribu bahasa seperti sekarang? Sasuke tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu Sakura itu si gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengejarnya. Namun yang pasti dia tidak suka melihat tatapan itu di emerald yang selalu berbinar, atau lengkungan kebawah yang tercetak di bibir manis yang selalu menampilkan senyuman hangatnya, atau wajah sendu yang biasa menampilkan wajah cerianya. Sekarang Sasuke merasa gila karena terpikirkan hal seperti itu. Tidak! Mengesampingkan perasaan nyaman pada gadis itu dia berasumsi bahwa dia hanya peduli karena Sakura temannya, sama seperti Naruto dengannya maupun Sakura dengan Naruto. Yah, pasti seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu pada siapapun!" sangkal Sakura.

"Kau pembohong yang payah Sakura. Aku tahu tatapan apa yang terlihat saat kau mengamati mereka tadi."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja..."

Sasuke menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya namun bibir tipis gadis itu tertutup rapat.

"Hanya saja? Aku akan mendengarkanmu jika kau mau," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu," ucapan Sakura seolah lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya marah."

"Kenapa kau mesti marah?"

"Karena mereka tidak tahu tempat, bukankah mereka bisa melakukan itu di rumah mereka? Mereka punya rumah dan..." menarik nafas panjang, "...entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau hanya cemburu," Sasuke mendengus mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal Sakura. Gadis pink itu marah mendengar nada datar dalam ucapan Sasuke seolah itu hal sepele. Mungkin sepele bagi orang lain namun tidak baginya.

"Ya, aku cemburu Sasuke!" Sasuke tersentak ketika Sakura menaikakan nada suaranya. Sasuke dapat melihat buku jari gadis di sebelahnya itu memutih menggenggam cup es krim yang sudah mencair. Entah karena genggaman gadis itu yang kencang atau karena dinginnya es krim atau perpaduan keduanya Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Tidak semua orang seberuntung gadis kecil itu Sasuke dan salah satunya aku," deru nafas Sakura memburu dan dadanya seperti bergemuruh ingin meledak. " Aku cemburu dengan senandung yang di nyanyikan ayahnya atau duduk di pangkuan seorang ibu, bahkan aku cemburu mereka berebut es krim. Ya Tuhan! Aku bahkan bisa membeli sepuluh es krim dengan berbeda rasa."

Sasuke tersentak kala liquid bening lolos dari kedua mata gadis itu. Sasuke mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadanya ketika melihat Sakura menangis. Dia sudah biasa melihat gadis cengeng di sampingnya menangis bahkan untuk hal sepele. Namun sekarang dia melihat Sakura benar-benar _menangis_.

"Aku iri dengan mereka," Sakura tidak peduli jika dirinya akan di ejek cengeng oleh Sasuke seperti biasanya jika pemuda reven itu melihatnya menangis. "Aku iri dengan Ino yang selalu menceritakan liburannya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Seolah dia memiliki kebahagiaan tak terhingga dan melupakan jika ada orang yang akan selalu berangan untuk bisa sepertinya." Sakura ingat betul setiap kali Ino, sahabat pirangnya selalu bercerita tentang apa yang dia lakukan bersama keluarganya setelah masuk sekolah. "Aku iri dengan Hinata. Dia mempunyai ibu yang perhatian dan dia selalu mengeluh dengan ketiadahadiran ayahnya di rumah. Tapi aku tahu bahwa ayahnya selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan ayahnya menyempatkan melihat pertunjukan balet Hinata. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk melihat seberapa ayahnya berjuang untuk selalu ada dan hanya melihat eksistensi ayahnya yang tidak berarti di banding rasa sayangnya terhadap Hinata."

Sasuke menyimak tiap kata Sakura. Bahkan dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura memerah seolah ingin meledak. Gadis itu terlalu lama memendam rasa yang menyakitkan.

"Aku bahkan iri dengan Naruto. Aku tahu orangtuanya sudah meninggal tapi dia mempunyai kenangan. Dia mempunyai foto dirinya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dia tahu bagaimana rupa orangtuanya bukan hanya dalam angan-angan saja sepertiku. Dia masih mempunyai keluarga yang mau menerima dirinya. Sementara aku? Aku bahkan hanya bisa berangan-angan jika suatu hari nanti ibuku akan menjemputku yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku di buang saat aku masih berusia lima tahun. Saat itu ibu bilang dia hanya membeli roti dan akan kembali segera namun pada kenyataannya seberapa lamapun dia pergi dia tidak akan kembali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajah ayahku. Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih memiliki kerabat atau apakah aku ini masih ada yang menginginkan."

Sasuke tercekat mendengar isi hati Sakura. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sakura tinggal di gereja bersama biarawati di sana dan Sakura tidak memiliki orangtua. Namun mendengar itu dari bibir Sakura sendiri masih membuatnya terkejut. Sungguh dia tidak tahu jika Sakura menderita dengan keadaannya. Sakura di hadapannya bukan gadis menyebalkan yang selalu tersenyum, Sakura di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah gadis rapuh yang bisa merasakan rasa cemburu. Hanya karena Sakura cantik, di gilai banyak orang, selalu juara kelas dan terlihat sempurna dimata orang bukan berarti gadis itu tidak pernah merasa cemburu.

"Aku bahkan cemburu denganmu Sasuke. Kau seolah tidak bersyukur memiliki keluarga lengkap yang menyayangimu. Meskipun ayahmu terlalu keras bukan berarti dia tidak menginginkanmu Sasuke. Kau memiliki ibu yang selalu memanjakanmu, atau Itachi-nii yang akan selalu menyayangimu lalu kenapa kau tidak bersyukur!"

Ya, seharusnya Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu namun dirinya terlalu keras hanya karena didikan ayahnya terlalu disiplin. Sekarang dirinya menyadari itu ketika Sakura mengatakannya.

"Aku iri pada semua orang. Seolah Tuhan menciptakan aku seorang diri. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil? Aku selalu menaati ucapan suster Rin untuk selalu berdoa di gereja agar Tuhan menyayangiku. Tapi semua doaku tak pernah di jawab-Nya," Sakura menghapus air mata menggunakan tangannya namun itu sia-sia saja karena airmata yang lain membasahi pipinya lagi.

Sasuke menoleh, "Kau memiliki suster Rin maupun suster-suster lain yang telah membesarkanmu Sakura. Tuhan menjawab doamu dengan kehadiran mereka. Kau memiliki aku, Naruto, Hinata,Ino dan lainnya."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya di buang Sasuke," nada kesal terdengar jelas dalam suara Sakura. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak di inginkan, bagaimana rasanya selalu cemburu mendengar orang lain berbagi kisah tentang cerewetnya ibu mereka memarahi mereka sementara aku hanya diam karena tidak bisa berbagi kisah bahkan aku lupa bagaimana wajah ibuku sendiri, atau bagaimana rasanya iri melihat mereka yang di jemput ayah mereka sementata aku berjalan sendirian tanpa tahu siapa _'aku'_. Aku cemburu dan itu membuatku marah pada diriku sendiri karena bersikap bodoh."

"Mungkin orangtuamu tidak menginginkanmu, tapi percayalah suster Rin menginginkanmu,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena mereka mau merawatmu."

"Aku merasa seperti sampah," Sakura tertawa hambar dan tawa itu tak menyejukan hati Sasuke seperti biasanya, tawa itu membuat dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Dan Sasuke membenci harus mengakui hal itu. Entah kenapa mendengar semuanya membuatnya ingin mengucapkan dua kata yang selalu tertahan di lidahnya. Dua kata yang selalu di sangkalnya.

"Tidak. Kau bukan sampah, kau anugrah bagi mereka yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu selalu."

"Siapa orang itu? Aku bahkan tidak yakin."

"Aku," Sakura tertegun dengan jawaban Sasuke. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya...entahlah, bahkan Sakura terlalu kalut untuk mengartikannya. "Ada aku yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi sahabat, ada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu sekalipun kau tidak tahu siapa ayahmu atau siapa ibumu. Kami tetap bersamamu."

Sakura tidak menyangkal jika ucapan Sasuke sedikit—tidak, bahkan membuatnya sangat bahagia. Hanya dianggap _ada_ oleh Sasuke saja dia merasa berarti walau sebagai sahabat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura menunduk, memutus tatapan mereka. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman tipis sebelum menoleh menatap mata onyx Sasuke. _"Arigato gozaimasu._ "

Sasuke merasa lega Sakura dapat tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa ketika dirinya mengaku jika Sakura sedikit banyak mempunyai arti di kehidupannya membuat perasannya lega. Seolah memang itulah yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Mungkin ini egois tapi dia hanya tidak ingin salah mengartikan perasaannya. Mungkin dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura yang entah sejak kapan selalu merasa nyaman meski gadis itu bertingkah menyebalkan.

Begitulah Gadis merah mudanya. Dia tidak akan cemburu jika ada orang lain yang lebih unggul darinya atau melihat remaja lain telah memiliki kekasih namun dia akan cemburu hanya dengan gadis kecil dan senandung lagu dari ayahnya. Dialah Sakura, gadis bodoh yang selalu bersikap konyol untuk menutupi luka hatinya. Gadis masokis yang akan membuat lelucon tentang dirinya sendiri untuk menghibur dirinya. Namun dia akan selalu kalah jika dengan cerita seorang ibu yg mengomeli anaknya karena bersikap malas atau tidak sopan. Dialah Sakuranya yang tidak pernah ingin kehilangannya. Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat dua kata yang tertahan di lidahnya ingin melesak keluar namun dia masih ingin bertahan.

Sasuke hanya tidak ingin yang dia rasakan ini hanyalah rasa sesaat yang akan hilang kala melihat gadis lain yang lebih dari Sakura. Dirinya hanya tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatnya semakin bermakna di kehidupannya.

Sasuke selalu mencoba mencari alasan agar perasaannya tidak terlalu jauh terhadap gadis musim semi itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa bukan dengan Hinata yang sudah pasti berasal dari keluarga terhormat, atau dengan Ino yang memiliki tubuh seksi. Tapi Sasuke juga tahu jika Sakura memiliki wajah cantik dan satu alasan yang tak bisa Sasuke jelaskan kenapa perasaannya jatuh pada gadis itu. Bukan karena Sasuke mencari yang sempurna hanya saja sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti hati gadis itu. Selalu ada pertanyaan yang ikut serta ketika dirinya meyakinkan bahwa perasaannya bukan sesaat. Pertanyaan seperti, _bagaimana jika dia bertemu gadis lain dan benar-benar menaruh perasaannya dengan gadis lain itu? Bagaimana jika orangtuanya tidak menyukai Sakura? Bagaimana jika dia menyakiti gadis itu? Bagaimana jika perasaanya tiba-tiba berubah ketika dia sudah mengungkapkan dua kata itu? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti perasaaan gadis itu padanya berubah ? Bagaimana jika dirinya tidak bisa membuat Sakura bahagia?_ Masih banyak kata _'bagaimana jika'_ yang menghantui pikirannya. Dan Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya sebelum dua kata itu terucap.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya melihat Sakura benar-benar siap untuk pulang. Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri, Sasuke pun juga berdiri.

Sakura menatap sayang pada es krim yang belum tersentuh itu di tempat sampah membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya memutar mata dan mendengus. Begitulah wanita selalu menyesal membuang sia-sia hal yang seharusnya mereka gunakan dengan baik.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Baru kali ini mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke berjalan di depan Sakura dan gadis itu menatap punggung kokoh Sasuke atau Sasuke yang berjalan pelan agar Sakura berada di depannya. Sebuah kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka dan ini sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Sebuah persahabatan yang lebih berarti yang akan membuat mereka lebih dekat. Sasuke yang tak tersentuh baginya, Sasuke yang dingin dan sekarang dia dapat melihat dinding pembatas itu sedikit terkikis di antara mereka berdua. Mungkin dia memalukan menggunakan rasa kasihan Sasuke namun dia tidak menyesal sama sekali karena dia merasa lega berbagi kesedihan dengan orang yang dia cintai. Tak mengapa jika mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, namun mereka sepasang sahabat yang saling mengenal saja sudah cukup bagi Sakura dari pada sepasang kekasih yang tak saling mengenal jati diri mereka.

Sasuke lelah selalu membangun dinding tebal yang pada kenyataannya dapat goyah oleh gadis di sampingnya. Semakin mereka melangkah entah kenapa perasaan itu semakin jelas. Terlebih ini pertama kali mereka berjalan beriringan bukan saling mendahului ataupun memberi jarak satu langkah.

Sasuke mencoba menoleh dan melihat Sakura tersenyum tulus melihat gadis yang sempat menbuat Sakura cemburu tadi berjalan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Senyum itu lebih menyejukan dari biasanya dan kelopak bunga sakura terbang terbawa angin seolah menjadi latar belakang pemandangan indah dari gadis merah muda dengan emerald yang bersinar terang hingga menyilaukan Sasuke. _Haru no Sakura_ , Sakura di musim semi seperti namanya yang cantik. Namun Sakuranya bisa bertahan di setiap musim dan selalu cantik di setiap musim. Sakuranya? Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu? Dan pemikiran yang lolos itu seolah memprovokasi agar dua kata yang dia tahan di keluarkan. Tidak! Dia harus meyakinkan perasaannya dulu hingga suatu saat nanti jika semua itu benar adanya maka dia akan mengucapkan hal itu pada Sakura. Dia tidak perlu terburu-buru dan Sasuke rasa Sakura masih bisa menunggunya.

.

.

.

Benarkah Sasuke? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengucapkan _dua kata_ itu. Bagaimana jika hal itu tak terucap dan apa kau menyesal? Karena wanita tidak di takdirkan untuk selalu menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Mereka akan lelah jika kau menyuruh selalu menunggu sementara kau mencari keyakinan yang tidak akan pernah berujung. Karena sebuah keyakinan bukan untuk di cari namun suatu hal yang berdasar pada hati kecil kita sendiri. Keyakinan hanyalah sebutan yang kau berikan sendiri dan pada kenyataannya itu hanya rasa yang tak pernah bisa kau jelaskan.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

 _._

 _*Mochiron : tentu saja_

 _*baka : bodoh_

 _Hola minna!_

 _Apakah perasaan mereka tersampaikan? Semoga ini fic dapat feel nya bagi si pembaca. Ini fanfic semacam prequel "_ _ **Haru no Sakura**_ _" gimana perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya terhadap Sakura. Semoga aja reader di sini memahami ceritanya yang mungkin rada absurd gini XD_

 _O iya gomen ne aku belum lanjutin fic mc ku yang lain. Ide lagi ngumpet belum keluar-keluar. Bukannya mau nelantarin juga sih tapi di duta lagi sbuk juga. Fic ini juga buat latihan nulis juga, karena lama enggak bikin ff._

 _Btw, adakah yang ingin berteman ma author? pengen punya temen yang sama-sama suka sasusaku biar bisa sharing-sharing gitu, soalnya rada-rada sebel kalau kena bait gak ada temen curhatnya juga. Apalagi pas liat Sasuke Shiden*bnr gk nih tulisannya* sedikit kesel karena beda ma yang di LN nya. Kalau mau temenan ma author pm lah ntar aku kasih nick name fb atau pin bm aku, biar tambah temen juga. :D_

 _Dugh, maafkaan daku sekali lagi karena kepanjangan buat a/n nya._

 _Terimakasih bagi kalian yang membaca fic ku dan kali aja ada yang lagi nunggu fic ku yang lain juga._


End file.
